


Sniperspy Smutshot

by Syntherion



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: <3, Dicks, Just fuck me already, Lotta Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut Shot, because im a kinky person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntherion/pseuds/Syntherion
Summary: Oh how quickly things can escalate between the Sniper and Spy~





	Sniperspy Smutshot

It all escalated so very Quickly, first they were on the battlefield fighting the Red's, then having dinner with the rest of the team and now they were humping against each other's bodies in Sniper's Van.   
" Are you sure you want me to go this time? " The Spy asked with caution, not wanting to go too fast for his lover. " Oi quit talking and get to the good stuff luv~ " The Sniper cooed into the Spy's ear. With that the spy went straight to work, biting into his lovers neck and slowly teasingly removing Sniper's clothes. The Sniper just laid down, watching Spy removing his clothes was one hell of a good sight. slowly discarding the Australian's shirt, the spy kissed down his stomach until he was just right about his pants. The spy Slowly Removed the Australian's pants with his mouth. " oh fuck it. " The sniper declared, quickly dominating the french man. " You know how much oi want you so quit being such a tease " The Sniper growled, ripping off the Spy's Suit, luckily he wore one of the less expensive one's today. The Sniper quickly tore off the pants and added those to the clothing pile on the floor, as soon as both of their pants were gone the sniper immediately began dry-humping the spy. " mon dieu stop with the damn teasing and fuck me already~ " the spy whined, grinding his harness hard against the sniper's own. Just with the help of Spy's words the sniper ripped off both of their shorts and immediately, putting the spy in a doggy style position. " Oi'm gonna fuck you so hard~ " The Sniper leaned over and growled into the Spy's ear.  
" Shut up and Fuck me!~ " The Spy whined louder, wagging his ass in front of the sniper. The sniper let out a deep growl as he got a held on the Spy's ass before ramming his dick into the spy's ass, moaning out loud. The Spy screamed in pain and pleasure, swearing in his own foreign language as Sniper build up a rough and fast pace. Only pulling out to push himself even deeper, only to grunt louder than before. The Spy moaned even louder when the spy began to pick up the pace, humping the spy even faster than before. However the Sniper still had a surprise waiting, he snuck his hand to snipers cock and began to stroke just as fast as he is ravaging his ass. The spy began to scream out in full pleasure, precum leaking from his dick, trying to warn the australian for his release. But the sniper had different plans, sitting up and putting sniper onto his lap, fucking him harder than ever. The Spy screamed, cumming hard onto the Sniper's stomach. Just shortly after Sniper's orgasm hit him as well, shooting his hot sticky load into the Spy.  
The Sniper Pulled out of the Spy, pulling him next to him. " Je t'aime~ " the spy whispered to the Sniper as both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp at least I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
